


Candlelight

by t1gerlilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candlelight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1gerlilly/pseuds/t1gerlilly





	Candlelight

Destiel in Candlelight


End file.
